From the dawn of the modern age many people have at one time or another contemplated ways to cope with or eliminate malodorous air or infectious contamination. A number of methods have been employed, including burning candles, use of incense, opening windows, use of fans, spraying fragrances or other masking agents, or any combination thereof. Such methods are generally ineffective and a nuisance to implement.
Odors are a particular annoyance and in closed small spaces. For example, people are increasingly spending time in cars, tracking contaminants in and out of cars, and eating in cars. In addition, air leaks from outside the car and can introduce malodors into the enclosed space within a car. Such malodors can accumulate within the car, making travel within the vehicle unpleasant.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.